The Reveal
The Reveal is the 2nd episode of War of the Cities. It will be released on February 21, 2015. Plot Plankton decides to announced to the fighting fish that he is now the president of both Ukelele Bottom and Bikini Bottom. A fish begins complaining and accidentally admits that he is a citizen of Bikini Bottom. He is arrested. Meanwhile, Mr. Krabs is consoling SpongeBob in the cell. Suddenly, a big angry figure says that someone wants to see Mr. SquarePants. Plankton is the one who wants to talk to SpongeBob. He tries to get SpongeBob to tell him the secret formula, but SpongeBob says he doesn't actually know the secret formula because Mr. Krabs won't let him know. SpongeBob gets thrown back in the cell. Mr. Krabs wants to know what happened, but SpongeBob changes the subject by creating a bubble decoy of Squidward and saying that he is escaping. Then, Mr. Krabs turns around and sees that SpongeBob had quickly fallen asleep. Plankton didn't get the formula, but he is the president of two cities (and that's all he wants!) Transcript * (The episode starts with Plankton and Karen at the Ukelele Bottom president's office) * Karen: Do you think itss time? * Plankton: Yes, my dear Karen, it is time for...the reveal. * (Plankton walks outside (where everyone is fighting) with a megaphone) * Plankton: Ahem. * (Nobody hears him and they keep fighting) * Plankton: AHEM! * (Everyone now hears him) * Plankton: You are now in the face of the president of Ukelele Bottom AND Bikini Bottom! * Fish: But you can't be the president of BOTH! * Plankton: Nonsense! I am the president of Ukelele Bottom, and I take over Bikini Bottom! * Fish: But I'm a Bikini Bottom citizen- * Plankton: Oh, so you are? OFFICERS, GET HIM! * Fish: YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I'M INNOCENT- * (The officers throw the fish in the police car) * Plankton: Nice job, officers. * (Plankton walks over to the president's office) * Karen: How did it go? * Plankton: Great, more of Bikini Bottom has been taken over... * Karen: Good, good. Now what? * Plankton: Now my plan falls into place... * (We cut to Spongebob's jail cell) * Spongebob: Why couldn't today have been normal? (cries) * Mr. Krabs: There, there, lad. We'll find a way out. (grins) * (A big angry figure walks into the cell) * Big Angry Figure: Mr. SquarePants, we have a person who would lik to have a word with you. * Spongebob: Okay. Where is he? * Big Angry Figure: Go out to the second door by the warden's office. *snickers* * Mr. Krabs: What about me? * Big Angry Figure: You stay. And dontt leave. * (The bars slam on Mr. Krabs) * (We cut to Spongebob walking into a pitch black room) * Spongebob: Hello? * Voice: Ah, Spongebob. I've been expecting you. Come and take a seat. * (A light turns on above a metal chair, where Spongebob sits down. He gets locked in and can't move) * Spongebob: Gunh! I'm stuck! I can't get out! * Voice: *snickers* Isntt that the idea? * (The voice reveals to be Plankton) * Spongebob: *gasp* Plankton! * Plankton: That's "President Plankton" to you! * Spongebob: President Plankton? * Plankton: Simple. I am the president of Ukelele Bottom and Bikini Bottom. * Spongebob: But how do you be the president of both? * Plankton: *sigh* Another buffoon. I am the president of Ukelele Bottom, and Ukelele Bottom is taking over Bikini Bottom. * Spongebob: But you can't do that- * Plankton: SILENCE! NOBODY TALKS THAT WAY TO THE PRESIDENT! * (For a moment, there is just silence) * Plankton: Now tell me the Krabby Patty secret formula and I'll bust you out of here. * Spongebob: I don't know it. Mr. Krabs won't let me memorize it. * Plankton: Oh, never mind then. Back to the cells! * (Spongebob is released from the chair) * Plankton: And remember, you soeak of this to NO ONE. * (Spongebob walks back to the cell) * Mr. Krabs: What happened, boyo? * Spongebob: I-I-uh... * Spongebob's conscious: He told you to speak of it to no one! Think of the evil things he might do! * Spongebob: Uh...Hey look! Squidward escaped! * (Spongebob blows a bubble decoy of Squidward that goes through the bars) * Mr. Krabs: How in davy blazes did he get there? Spongebob- * (We see Spongebob asleep on the bed) * Mr. Krabs: Thats's odd...they must have done something to him... * (We cut to the Ukelele Bottom president's office) * Karen: So, did the plan work? * Plankton: What, no? * Karen: You didn't get the formula? * Plankton: No, but at this point, who cares? I can be ruler of two cities now! MUAHAHA! * (Karen rolls her eyes and the episode ends) Trivia *This episode was originally going to be released on February 20, 2015, but it was delayed. Category:War of the Cities Category:War of the Cities Episodes Category:War of the Cities Season 1 Category:2015 Category:February 2015 Category:BagelBoxd's Works